Media assets, such as television programs, are typically passively consumed by end users, with no additional interaction required by the end user. For example, a traditional television program comprises a series of scenes which are presented to the end user in a particular order. Every end user of the television program and rebroadcasts/replays of the television program may receive the same series of scenes in the same order as the original broadcast. However, certain scenes of the media asset may not be critical to a central plot of the media asset. The end user may wish to replace such non-critical scenes with alternate scenes that are more suitable to their preferences. Furthermore, the end user may wish to make such selections of alternate scenes in real time, during playback of the media asset, thus increasing the interaction with the media asset.